


In a Blink of His Eyes

by jacobv1014



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Break Up, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gay, Heartbreak, Homosexuality, Hot, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sex, Sexy, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobv1014/pseuds/jacobv1014
Summary: A love story between a heartbroken college student (Taehyung) and an emotionally lost club dancer (Jimin).  The ever so forbidden love forms after a breakup between Taehyung and his boyfriend Jungkook.  Namjoon, Taehyungs friend, helps him through it by bringing him to a club to get his mind off the breakup.  This is where the flamboyant dancer, Jimin, falls for Taehyung.  The story goes through the eventful night, unraveling the shameless acts that follow.  Will the power of love prevail?  Or is love even real to begin with...





	In a Blink of His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever Fan Fiction! I hope it is written well enough for it to make sense to you guys. I spent a lot of time editing and making sure I was happy with it, but I definitely appreciate constructive criticism, so make sure to let me know what you guys liked! As for some writing notes, the characters in the opening are meant to be anonymous at first until their names are said, so don't worry if you feel like you missed the names or something. This is only the first chapter so there won't be anything in need of warnings in chapter one, but further on there will be some NSFW content. I am also unaware how many chapters exactly that I will be making, but Ill add them on as soon as I finish them! Other than that, I don't have much to say! Enjoy the story and let me know what you thought!

“Are you still there? Hello?” His grip melted and drop the payphone, letting it spring above the rain covered concrete, dangling by it's wire. A gloomy sky lurks above his head. Empty sidewalks and vacant streets silently consume his cries for help. “Fuck…” His slender body curled forward, head down, and leaning on the worn metal phone box as he sulks. After a few moments of moping, he picks himself up and walks down the dull street, stumbling his way to where he felt was home. 

After walking aimlessly down the cracked cement, he reached a poverty stricken building, barley fit to be called a house. The broken gate left agap, he walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting for a moment or two, some rustling came from inside. The rattle of many locks being undone were heard as the depressed figure waited outside. When the last lock was removed a jolt on the door handle pulled the entrance open. A tall man stands in the doorway, loose baggy clothing covering him head to toe. A dark beanie with an unfamiliar symbol decorates his head, paired with a newly lit cigarette in between his lips.

“What the fuck happened now…” said the man in the door.

The man who knocked pushed through him and fell onto a couch that has seen far too many years. 

“Yea… Make yourself at home.” No response came from the visitor. “Okay… so your just going to show up at my house soaking wet, on the verge of tears, crash on my couch and then give me no explanation?” Silence. “Fine. Forget it Taehyung…”

“You haven't called me by my first name in what feels like forever…” Taehyung mumbled.

“HE SPEAKS! Why was that the thing that got some words out of you? Too used to me calling you asshole I guess”

Taehyung whipped around in a quiet yet offended tone, “Well i'm sure after calling you a cunt for seven years will make it weird when I call you Namjoon!”

“Cmon… All jokes aside I can tell something happened. Anyone can tell. What did you do?”

“Well… Me and Jungkook… We kinda had a falling out…”

Namjoon look at him with surprise. “Woah woah woah, what? You guys were great two nights ago at Jin’s. What the hell happened?”

Taehyung lets out a sigh as he falls back onto a pillow. “We weren't ever fine… You know very well that our whole relationship was built on lies. He lied about his age, he lied about his name, he lied about his job. All of it. And I thought I could fix it, I really did. But it got to the point where I loved him, but he simply didn't know how to fix his problems and he just flaked. It sucks… He really did break up with me...”

“Damn Tae… Im sorry. I don't even know how to respond…”. Namjoon sat there, staring liflessly at the floor in front of the couch, weaving his fingers tightly together. A sudden burst of excitement flashed through Joons eyes. “I know Tae! Lets just go out for tonight. Get your mind off things ya know?” 

Taehyung's droopy eyes looked up at his friend, he could tell he was trying to help out. Maybe that's all he needed, a little distraction for tonight. He made up his mind. “Yea yea okay maybe you're right… But I don't know how I’m going to survive im fucking tired. I didn't sleep last night. All I did was run back and forth trying to fix stupid shit…”

It was evident that Tae was quite tired. His eyes drooped, his speech slurred, it is clear that he was deprived. Namjoon spoke.

“Well just rest up. We aren't gonna go for a while. Feel free to crash on my bed. That couch sucks ass.”

They both chuckle as Joon helps Tae into the other room. Taes lifeless body flops onto the rough fabric. Despite the quality of namjoons bed, It feels like heaven to Taehyung's nerves. The room gets darker and quieter as his eyes drift away, softly into sleep…

. . .

“Come on ass hole get your ass out of my bed. It's been almost twelve hours!”

Taehyung's eyes widen and try adjusting to the abrupt waking. “Woah woah woah what time is it?”

“Uhhhh” He checks his phone. “Seven thirty eight.”

“Shit…” As Tae adjusts, he notices what Joon is wearing in front of him. A pair of tight leather pants extenuating his thighs and manly parts wrap around his legs. A dark silk shirt paired with some sort of complicated body harness is on his torso, as well as dangling chain earrings dancing across his shoulders as he moves. “Woah what are you wearing? You look great but isn't it a bit much?”

“Did you catch on at all to where i’m taking you?” No response. “Were going to a fucking club you idiot.” 

Taehyung sat there in surprise. “A club? I don't know if that's the best idea Joon.”

“C'mon you gotta get outta my house and take your mind off this whole breakup thing. This will be fun!”

“How do you always drag me into this stupid shit. I don't even have anything to wear…” 

Namjoon reached his hand outside the bedroom door and pulled out a clearly planned outfit. Very similar to Joons outfit, but with a more flowy shirt and a waist harness instead of a full torso one. 

“Holy shit… Do you think it'll fit me?”

“It better. Otherwise you gained some weight”

“Shut up asshole”

Tae grabbed the clothing out of Joons hand, pushed him out of the bedroom, shut the door, and started to undress. The old loose clothes he was wearing from the night before pulled away from his body as he took them off. He stand there in only undergarments and looked into a large, old mirror on the wall. The pale light coming through cracks in some old shutters bounced off of his slim yet muscular body. He turned to the outfit Namjoon picked and started to get ready. The soft yet tight leather pulled on his thighs, and the silky loose top glided across his chest. He buttoned up completely and pulled himself tightly into an off-white harness. He looked in the mirror, quickly unbutton the top three holes, and walked out to Namjoon. 

“Woah, what did I tell ya!”

“I don't know Joon… I mean it's good, but does it suit me at all?”

“Shut up, you’re just self conscious because of that whole breakup thing. Once we go out your gonna be fine.”

Taehyung sighed.

“Oh. One last thing…”

Namjoon walked into the bedroom again, and came out with a long black pieces of fabric. He tightly tied it around taehyung's head, and ran his fingers through his hair to pull it from underneath the band. The tails of the headband met Tae’s mid back and was accented with white lettering. 

“There ya go, now you look amazing.”

Taehyung smiles softly and Namjoon grabs him by the shoulder. “Come on. Let's get out of this shit hole and have some fun!”

“Fine…”


End file.
